


Orders to Obey

by Vuldra



Series: Obedience [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, POV First Person, Past Torture, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He takes orders and leaves his thoughts to his master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orders to Obey

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the end of the series! It's Ichigo's POV! I really enjoyed writing these one-shots. It has been a long time since I have done anything for Bleach, so yeah... Enjoy!

 

 

**Ichigo’s POV**

       The Arrancars around the palace were all stirring meaning that the battle was soon. It meant that it would be just be me and some others left here. Only reason why I knew is that they are moving around more because that was the latest news going around. I would have to stay back with many chores to do that will give me plenty to do. So much to do in fact, since it’s my duty. I must follow Master’s instructions. I want him pleased when he comes back. I have no idea how long they will be gone.

       As I go through the halls with some tea that Master had ordered I walk by two of the Espadas not giving them a second glance. It was the Sexto and Octavo whose eyes were pierced on my form. I can spare any moment to get side tracked; the tea must be hot and ready for him. As I walked by them I noticed that I was coming up the corridor in which Master is in. The plan is ready, but I have to make sure he looks well enough and prepared.

       I knock on the door.

       “Come in.”

       I walk into the room seeing that he was waiting in his seat waiting for me with his tea. Carefully crossing the floor hoping that the tea and the teacup doesn’t fall. His eyes are watching me, and I must not let it get to me. If I do, I’ll drop the dishes. I make it over to him putting his cup and kettle on the side table. I don’t meet his eyes while I pour the tea into the cup. He was still watching. It’s making me feel a little nervous, because this might be badly brewed. I don’t brew bad tea.

       “After you’re finished pouring my tea, gather my things.”

       As I finished pouring his tea, I went over gathered his clothing and his sword. He’s strong so very strong. I don’t understand why he hasn’t taken action yet, but that’s none of my concern. I bring them over to him, as he begins to stand to take off his sleeping wear. He starts to undress, while my eyes meet the teacup sitting in the same spot as if he had never picked it up. Was it bad? Was it terrible? Have I done a mistake? Or has he just not bothered taking a sip just yet?

       “What are your orders while I’m away,” I heard him questioning me which the answer is there automatically at the tip of my tongue. I still don’t look in the eyes.

       “Taking care of the castle.”

       “Good,” he sounds pleased. That’s good.

       His eyes go over to the tea when he finishes redressing in the clothes brought over to him, where my fears were mainly. My eyes watch his hand move over to the cup, and with each movement I’m in slight panic. He takes a sip, but I can’t tell if he’s fine with the tea. After he puts it down, I notice that he’s satisfied with it, which calms me down. I walk over to his bed, looking over the bedsheets seeing that they needed to be changed. As I began putting my hands on the pillows, I heard him speak once more making me freeze.

       “Come along,” his feet begin to go towards the door, and I start moving as he a said those words.

       I open the door allowing him the first exit. As he passes through, I look over the room seeing what I would have to do later. We quietly trek through the corridors without many Arrancars around in the halls because of battle preparations. I walk with my eyes cascaded downwards. As I hear another pair of footsteps getting closer, I can tell who they belong to. His right hand man.

       “Gin, I’m surprised to see you walking about with preparations on the way.”

       “I could say the same for you.”

       His eyes I can feel them on me. Does he have an order for me?

       “Why don’t you help the others prepare? They could use a target.”

       “Help the others. Gin and I have serious business to talk about.”

       I started to walk off knowing that the business between the two was private, whatever that may be. Sometimes I’m allowed to be there, but at times I’m not. As long as I’m not in the way, there’s no issue. I’m usually able to hear the conversations, but not right now. I’ll find someone to help otherwise I’ll just go do my work. I walk up to a Privaron noticing that they haven’t started training as of yet.

       I followed the Privaron as it led me to an area where it could train. I stand there waiting for it to attack. I can’t fight back. Is this a punishment? What have I done wrong? He seemed pleased with the tea, so was I wrong? Did it not turn out right? If it turned out right would I have brought it with us through the halls? A powerful hit comes at me, and I fall from that single hit. I’ll let him decide that for me when I go back to him.

       I’m bleeding, but I move to get up so the Privaron can continue. I do this multiple times, until I’m bleeding quite enough, since Master wouldn’t want me to bleed to harshly. This Privaron will most likely be punished, but not at the moment since the battle looms close. I start limping towards the section where the Octavo might be, to be healed. He was in his lab where he would always be.

       “I see why you’re here… Hmhm, come inside.” I could hear his voice saying with such a pleased but annoyed tone behind it. If I can entertain him then fine.

       The procedure goes quietly, as he heals me. As he finished, he eyed me for a second, but then walked away from me. I stared down at the floor, as I started exiting the room. When I exited I found my way towards the Sexto’s area. He would want a target as well. The Quinto as well, I’ll go to him after. They most likely are free at the moment waiting for something to attack for practice.

       I approached the Sexto’s lair and noticing that he was sitting there quite bored. He catches me entering his eyes on me like a predator. He stood up walking over to me with his hands in his pockets with a little surprise within his expression. I noticed that I’m looking at him, then dart my eyes downward towards the ground. The Sexto was in front of me, he’s staring me down.

       “So, his majesty has finally decided to let us play with you for a bit.”

       I stayed silent as he unkindly uses Master’s title. I walk a good distance away, so I’m ready to be used as a target. As I stand there and let myself be used, he stops swinging his sword and fists. It’s a sign that he’s getting bored and rather quickly. I hear him scoff and mumble to himself, but I don’t catch a thing he’s saying. His steps start fading in the distance, as I start getting up from the spot I was currently occupying with my body.

       I continued my efforts to each Espada, but some didn’t seem to find any point in using me as a target. Mainly the ones that found me useless, but I’m not useless to my master. I seem to be wanted by Master at the moment, I must find him. I must hurry. I run through the corridors to find him, so I wouldn’t get punished. No one tells me where he is, they just let me run around until I find him; at least I know where he normally is during the day.

       Master was in the throne room with Ichimaru and Tousen. I walked into the room, my feet leading me to the owner of the voice that commands this fortress. I go onto my knees in front of him my hands in front of me going into a kneeling position. I know what I’m here for. Master picks up his legs and puts his feet onto my back. I stay in the position as still as I can be. Then Tousen begins to speak silently into Master’s ear. While I hear Ichimaru walk in front of me, Master shifts in his chair slightly. I can tell from just from the sounds.

       Ichimaru bends in front of me to view me closely. I can feel his eyes as I continue to face downward. He chuckles, he’s entertained by this. I’m a little unnerved unsure to what Ichimaru wants from me at the moment. I see his foot, and the shoe’s dirty. I look to my master, noticing that he’s still in a quiet conversation with Tousen. He would want me to clean the shoe. I bend my body so I can lick his shoe clean, while I balance my master’s feet on me. I will lick every spot clean, like I do with my wounds so they don’t fester and infect, when I do get punishment.

       I hear two chuckles one coming from Ichimaru and the other of Master. They both were satisfied with the event of me cleaning. Ichimaru lifts his foot so I can get the underside of it. I don’t want to leave any mess behind. As I complete the task ahead of me, Master takes his feet off me. I sit down on my heels, so Ichimaru can wipe the bottom on my clothes that have been tattered throughout the day. There’s no reason to go get new clothes, I don’t deserve them since I failed an order.

       “I think I still want to see what you can do.” To anything he would order and I would obey.

       My master speaks after a chuckle, “You already know what he can do.”

       Ichimaru lifts my chin with his foot wanting me to look in his eyes, but I divert my eyes to another direction. “It’s so much fun though.”

       As the words slip through his mouth, his foot was put down. I lowered my gaze back onto the floor. Master pats his leg; I go over to his side not leaving the floor to put my head on his thigh. With my head there he’s not petting me. Did I do something wrong today? I do deserve punishment. The tea and my third order of the day: that order didn’t go well. Neither one did. If I don’t satisfy him, what would be of me? Would I be punished each day?

       If I did something wrong, I should fix it. A Fraccion came into the room, they were looking for Master. They were explaining something to Master and the two hands. I hear other feet flocking into the room, and they were the Espadas. The Fraccion belonged to the Quinto. Was it time? Master lifts himself from his throne, as he does I move my head, so he can move. I watch his back, as he goes down to the ground with the other two following behind. I stay in my spot.

       “Let’s begin.”

       Master is leaving with them through the door. I pick myself up following through the doors. I follow them as they go through the castle. I continued following until a rip started to open up in front of the Arrancars and the two hands and Master. I stepped back going to start my chores, as they go into battle. I have plenty to do.

       I start with my master’s quarters, and then start moving towards everyone else’s. I look around there are only me and two others. I start to notice that I’m still slightly bleeding and started to lick at the wound that was still willing to show me my blood. When I finished with my wound, I went to one of the Espadas lair. I clean there until I momentarily stop looking outside for a mere moment. I don’t understand what came over me. I move onward to the next area.

       However long this battle was going to be, I will be alone with just my duties. This place will look presentable for Master. I will wait for him to serve once more. I stop every once and a while, but I can never understand why. The two there go up to me for a moment after it’s been a few days. They were leaving to provide backup. I was left by myself, as the two were gone.

       I wander the corridors with ease. Starting to clean whenever I see a spot: even if it’s my own footprints. The days pass similarly, as they have been gone longer than a month now. I kept having those moments when I would pause, but I continued on with duties. No matter where I was I would do that, as it continues I would ignore it.

       I’ve waited for the moment where Master would return. It had finally come; I fall to the ground on my hands and knees. I bow to him, but something’s different I think. I look up to see that Ichimaru isn’t with him or Tousen. My eyes drift to the others that seemed to have others missing as well: mainly the Fraccions, Privaron, and the other lower ranking Arrancars. There are many still, but the weaker ones were the ones to go.

       “Well done.”

       I hear Master say to me, my eyes land on him last noticing that his appearance had changed. His appearance may have changed, but he’s still my master. He’s very pleased with the turnout. Only the strong returned to the stronghold. That I managed on my own. Master is started walking again; I pick myself up to follow after him. I look at the ground knowing that I mustn’t look at him, even though he appears differently now.

       We all make it to the throne room. I go stand on the side away from everyone else since I don’t belong there. Master goes up to his throne, as the others stand waiting for him to say something. He turned to the others as he sat. My master begins to scan over everyone while I can’t help, but watch from afar. He hasn’t told me that it wasn’t acceptable at the moment. They all seemed worn out from the battle. The battle had lasted three months, for reasons that don’t concern me.

       “We have won. I am now God.” Master voices pleased with the outcome. If he’s pleased I am.

       Quinto’s smile never leaves, rather pleased it seems. “Yeah. Hell, we’ve gotten rid of the goddamn bitches.”

       “All those damn Shinigamis.” Cero seemed quite enthused by that.

       Septima seems to be in good spirits. “I will now have to praise Aizen-sama more so than before.”

       It seems all the Espadas have made it through the battle. I watch as they celebrated some, by talking about their victories. Some just seemed elated that they made it through without losing their lives like the others. Master didn’t seem to want to stop them from their celebration. They seem to enjoy themselves at the moment. After a few more minutes go by, they stop speaking. Master begins speak to them with silence remaining between the remaining survivors.

       “Come over here.” He’s speaking to me.

       I walk over to the others noticing and feeling their eyes on me. They’re watching me closely. I haven’t done anything wrong. If he believes I have then I have. I look up at him seeing him with a pleased expression. Does he have an order for me take? I will do it.

       “I have news for you.”

       I don’t understand.

       “Your hometown is gone forever with your loved ones.”

       What? I don’t understand, but I fall to my knees. I don’t… understand. Something wet starting to fall from my eyes. What are these? What are they for? Why? Why isn’t it blood? Why can’t it be blood? I hear roaring laughter from behind me as I can’t hold myself in place on my knees. I feel their eyes, but I don’t know what they hold. I can’t concentrate, I can barely see.

       I fall forward unable to remain stable. My hand goes for my heart, but it’s beating normally. I… don’t understand any of this. What is he talking about? Why is my body reacting this way? These things that are suddenly attacking me, what is it? I don’t really care, but it’s as painful as any penalty. I start feeling myself flood with these things that are unrelated or are they? What are these images?

       I don’t feel any connection to them to the conversation. Damn it, I don’t get it. What is any of it? I’m desperately releasing the wetness. I start to go closer to the floor, with the liquid still flowing from my eyes. I don’t recognize any of the images that overflowing my mind. I don’t feel anything about the situation, but I’m still doing this. Are these images actually connected? I can hear more laughter build in the room. I’m starting to writhe on the ground. Are they memories, Master?

       Master is still looking down at me from his throne; seeing me writhing on the floor as he continues to tell me what had occurred during the battle. The sobbing won’t stop, but at the same time I didn’t feel much of anything when he says more. I had lost my nerve because of the memories that had come flooding back. There is no other reason for my tears other than the memories that had been reopened. Other than that there is nothing.

       I begin to stop with the tears, and stand back with the laughter ending behind me. I keep my head lowered. I have no connection to those memories. I don’t know who they are or what they were to me. My master is everything. I don’t belong to that world, if I had ever. I don’t know, but apparently so if Master had told me. It means nothing to me, nothing at all. I can feel everyone’s eyes, and I hear my master move slightly.

       “Interesting…” He sounds intrigued.

       Master continues to sit on his throne. I go up to his throne and go to his side I put myself beside him. Allowing him to pet my head, and I can now see the expressions on the faces of the others. They seemed surprised. I don’t understand why. I then let myself lay my head on his lap, as he continues to pet my head. His other hand is on his lap, and I kiss it showing my loyalty. I put my head back to where it was: allowing myself to enjoy the stroking. It’s my master.

       I will obey his orders until the end of time. My life is his to command.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it, this series is over! Obedience series is over at last with a better ending than it had. Though I'm glad that this has a conclusion. I even felt it was left hanging. Well, I would love to know what you think! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
